Dungeons are easy?
by AskDarksea
Summary: With the end of the war with in another world. The human race was sent almost back in the stone age till magic was found out. A few new races were also founded. This was a thousand years ago, monsters arise, but adventurers were born. Quests and Guild halls were also on the rise. Humanity, Elves, Dwarfs, and Lesser Races (mixed races) thrived as adventures.


Lance jumped out of the way from on of the traps that was triggered. He screamed more like a girl then anyone expected. After getting up he looked at who stepped on the trigger it was Allura. She held a staff and accidentally hit the trap trigger when she stepped next to it.

 _"Who stepped on the trap?"_ He yelled as an arrow was stuck between his armor and body. The only thing he was glad about listening to the others was that chain-mail worked best under any armor.

 _"Sorry Lance... I thought I was more careful..."_ Allura bowed shyly embarrassed as she almost got Lance injured by her mistake. Pidge was behind her and gently put her hand on her shoulder.

 _"Its fine Allura, Lance is fine he just scream like a girl."_ She said mocking how Lance screamed earlier. She wore a witch gear and carried a short staff. Compared to the mage gear Allura wore.

 _"..."_ Keith brushed passed both of them stepping over the trap and walked past Lance. His gear was light, but stiff enough to block sneak attacks from anything.

Both looked at each other as Keith moved around him stopping in front of a treasure chest. Keith carefully studied the chest before feeling around for any traps on it. Finding a simple trap on it he careful took out a small blade to pry it slightly open to deactivate the trap mechanism.

 _"Here. We. Go..."_ Keith said opening the treasure chest it had a crossbow attached to the top and was set up to shoot as soon as the chest was opened, but due to his earlier adjustment the crossbow failed to fire. Taking the arrow of the tension-ed bow he disarmed the crossbow.

The chest was filled with small bags of coins and a few extra bags of quivers. A small short sword was covered in dust while a small bow lay next to it. A nice amount of treasure for the starting of adventurers. As they made there way out of the dungeon they met up with other adventurers who were heading into the dungeon also.

 _"Hey. Any way we can trade items or information on this dungeon before we go in there?"_ A small party like the four, but a different style of classes. A thief, knight, archer and mage. Unlike Keith's party, a witch, mage, archer, rouge.

 _"Sure, what do you have?"_ Keith asked as they talked between the unknown adventures. The two parties were the same rank G class and weren't bottom tier nor high tier.

 _"We got a few coins and some rations? Is this good enough?"_ The thief asked as Keith pulled up a large parchment revealing a half drawn out map. They both shared information on the dungeon and Keith happily walked away with a few coins.

 _"Pleasure doing business with you, careful out there!"_ Keith said slowly catching up with the party as they kinda left without him. Lance was complaining like usual and Allura did her best to control him. Pidge kept to herself as she walked with the party.

The party eventually made there way back to town and entered the small guild hall. There they turned in the quest and made there way to a table where they could relax and eat.

 _"Ugh... My shoulder hurt... Allura you sure you are fine you seem to look worse for wear?"_ Lance spoke as he took off his bow and set it on the table.

 _"I'm fine Lance... I just need some sleep that's all. Pidge are you hungry?"_ She asked putting her staff on her lap.

 _"I am."_ She waved her hand towards one of the staff calling her over. After asking for some food she reached in her bag to take some coins out giving them to the lady who walked off.

 _"Thanks for paying Pidge. I got next time."_ Keith said putting his blades on the table and cleaning them. On the other side of the guild hall another party came walking on the group.

Large hands tapped Keith's shoulders giving him a little jolt then laughter from the big man. He wore a large suit of armor carrying a large great sword on his back. They wore tags that were visible to every adventurer.

 _"Ah sorry to startle you Keith! How's are new adventures doing this fine day!"_ The tall strong man said taking a seat next to the group as other behind him took seats also with the group.

 _"Shiro! You scared me there. We just got back from the dungeon and explored a few new areas. Came back with a few things."_ Keith said as he looked at Shiro then looking at his party of adventurers.

Shiro's group wasn't G class they were D class. They were considered regular adventures unlike the novice adventurers. Shiro was followed by Hunk a heavy yet soft tank, Dark a deadly assassin, Romelle a powerful mage and Matt brother to Pidge and expert archer.

 _"Pidge how did you adventure go?"_ He said hugging her as she looked annoyed at her brother. Just because he was allowed to join first means his rank was higher.

 _"Fine I guess..."_ She said just as a large amount of food came to the table. Each person got a good amount of food on there side of the table.

 _"Allura I heard you were feeling ill well come over to the room tonight. I got a few new potions I can share with you."_ Romelle said softly placing her hand on Allura's both were almost sisters, but not really blood related. Allura took after her brother before he died, so Romelle has a connection with her.

 _"Thank you Romelle..."_ She softly said smiling at her. Her headache start to calm down after Romelle place her comforting hand on her.

 _"You seem to have gotten bigger Hunk!"_ Lance said loudly hugging his brother. The only reason Hunk and Lance are different ranks was due to party and going out on quests.

 _"Oh stop, you seem to have gotten a new bow? How does it work?"_ Hunk laughed and commented on his bow picking it up. It had a extension button on the grip to allow the short bow to become a long bow. It was not only rare, but a gift from Dark since he got it for him.

 _"Oh wait pushing the button turns the bow into a long bow. Don't push it now it's annoying turning it back into a short bow again."_ Which was true turning the long bow back to it's smaller self required for the button to be pushed while both end pushed back to make the short bow. Then re-tension the loose string.

 _"Oh wow... Dark where did you find this bow?"_ Hunk asked as he noticed Dark eating with his mask off. Dark wore a plated mask to cover his face and to give him some protection to his face from foreign objects hit him. It also acted as a gas mask as it could be used in that way.

 _"Oh I gof if af bak marfet ofy fo a gol coi..."_ He quickly said with his mouth full of bread. Everyone looked at him as this was literally the only time he spoke ridiculously. He normally was calm or angry when he spoke.

 _"Swallow first then speak."_ Allura got annoyed with him and seemed to be angry with him. The others stared or was holding in there laughter.

Dark quickly took another bite of the food and took a large swig of his drink to bring it all down. Slightly coughing and wiping down his mouth with his arm. He spoke again.

 _"Sorry I got the bow at the black market for one gold coin..."_ He said then taking another bite out of his food. As he said it this shocked the group and the party as one gold coin is expensive and hardly ever gotten one.

Shiro and Keith almost at the same time slammed there hands on the table standing straight up.

 _"One gold coin!"_ They stared in bewilderment of the mention he got one. The coin system worked as followed one copper coin could get you a ration sized meal. A bronze coin is ten copper coins and could buy you a room at the inn for the night. A silver coin is hundred bronze coins and could get you starter gear or a decent sword or armor. A gold coin is a hundred of sliver coins and a mythril coin is another hundred gold coins. Gold and silver coins are given to C glass adventures for difficult quest. The same could be said for A class quests and S class.

 _"What it was only one small coin, you know my family. This is chump change, if you all want something I could get you something if you like?"_ Dark spoke as his family was nobles, but left due to not wanting to be a Knight or duke.

 _"You do something like that for us?"_ Hunk said slightly tearing up.

 _"Yeah of course you guys are all like my family. Not only did you accept me to be apart of y'all, but treat me normally and not like a noble."_ He said taking a large bite out of his food.

 _"Aww~"_ Both Allura and Romelle said softly as Matt, Hunk and Lance hugged Dark as he had a slight panic as he was taken away from his food.

 _"This is why everyone can't do without you Dark."_ Shiro slightly rubbed Dark's back then patted him. Giving him you are awesome pat and deserve more.

 **The group and party laughed it off and as the night started talked and partied together. The night grew late as everyone headed to bed for another day of adventuring... But the night only showed the future... As the next day something grim was about to happen.**

 **It suddenly grew loud in the guild hall as the guild master yelled. "This is an emergency quest any and all members that are available. A near by town is gearing up for a goblin horde and need help defending the area! A to H class will be given one bronze coin for each and every goblin killed!"**


End file.
